Passion
by Rieval
Summary: Univers de Méline, Mad World, du point de vue de Kolya.


**Titre** : _Passion_

**Auteur** : Rieval

**Note** **1** : parallèle à Mad World de Méline Snape

**Note 2** : c'est de loin, le truc le plus noir que j'ai jamais écrit (mais moi j'aime bien les méchants, vraiment méchants !)

**Note 3** : attention ! Viol sous entendu (je vous l'ai dit que c'était noir !)

**Note 4** : ce Kolya ne colle pas du tout à ma vision du personnage, mais je trouvais que cela collait bien à l'histoire de Méline.

**Spoilers **: essentiellementThe Storm/The Eye/En pleine tempête 1 et 2.

**Rating**: R.

**Pairing** : Kolya/Weir.

**Disclaimer** : pas à moi, à Méline, qui me laisse gentiment jouer avec l'univers qu'elle a créé !

**ooOOoo**

Il n'était pas l'homme froid et dur que les gens croyaient. En fait, il brûlait de passion.

Mais il n'était pas de ceux qui étalent leurs sentiments au grand jour. Oui, c'était un soldat et oui, il pouvait tuer de sang froid. Il l'avait déjà fait. Il le referait encore. Pour ce en quoi il croyait. Et peut-être parfois, pour plus que cela.

Comme sur Atlantis.

Il se rappelait fort bien de _leur_ mort. Il aimait se les représenter comme des exécutions. Il l'avait obligée à assister à chacune d'elle, à genoux par terre, les mains liées derrière le dos, un révolver sur la tempe.

Il avait commencé par l'ensemble du personnel civil. Il avait simplement ouvert un vortex et les avait tous rassemblé devant la porte des étoiles. Puis il avait ordonné que le bouclier soit baissé sur Génii et ses subordonnés avaient poussé les atlantes terrifiés dans le wormhole. Il aurait aimé entendre l'impact des corps contre le bouclier.

Elle hurla, le supplia d'arrêter. Il lui avait simplement souri. Lorsque ce fut fini, elle sanglotait. Il se rappelait lui avoir caressé les cheveux, doucement, comme l'aurait fait un père pour son enfant.

Et puis, il y avait eu le Major Sheppard. Fier et plein de sarcasmes jusqu'à la fin. Sa mort fut lente et douloureuse. La lame qu'il lui enfonça dans le ventre ne le tua pas immédiatement. Non plus que celle qu'il lui ficha dans les poumons.

Elle avait cessé de crier mais elle pleurait toujours. Il s'était approché d'elle et s'était agenouillé à ses côtés. Il avait recueilli ses larmes avec sa main. Elles étaient chaudes et salées.

Il devait bien l'avouer la mort de Rodney McKay le surprit un peu. L'exaspérant scientifique semblait avoir acquis un peu de courage depuis leur dernière rencontre. Il ne supplia même pas et son dernier regard fut pour elle.

Elle ne pleurait plus. Ses yeux étaient ouverts mais elle ne semblait pas le voir. Il prit son menton dans ses mains et écarta les mèches de cheveux tombés sur son front.

Maintenant, il pouvait commencer. Cela prendrait sans doute un peu de temps, mais il était patient.

Bientôt, Elisabeth Weir serait à lui.

**ooOOoo**

Il ne menait jamais lui-même les « sessions ». Il chargeait généralement un soldat de le faire. Un soldat aguerri. Il ne voulait pas qu'un jeune genii ne cède par compassion. Il ne voulait pas qu'elle puisse ressentir quoique ce soit d'autre que de la souffrance et de la peur.

C'était comme ça qu'il la _gagnerait_, qu'elle se _livrerait_ à lui.

Il était le seul à s'occuper d'elle _après_. Il lui donnait à boire, l'aidait à manger un peu. Il lui parlait doucement. Des mots sans réelle signification. Cela n'avait aucune importance. Seule comptait sa voix. Sa voix que bientôt elle associerait avec la fin de la peine.

Et alors, elle serait à lui.

**ooOOoo**

Cela avait pris plus de temps qu'il croyait mais elle avait enfin cédé.

Il l'avait alors emmené dans ses quartiers et en avait fait sa femme.

**ooOOoo**

Il l'avait trouvée étendue sur le sol. Son visage n'avait jamais été aussi serein, aussi beau.

Il était tombé à terre auprès d'elle, tremblant. Sa peau était si froide. Il l'avait attirée contre lui et s'était mis à lui parler en caressant ses cheveux.

Et sa passion, ce sentiment que tous lui déniait, l'emporta aussi sûrement que la mort qui venait de frapper celle qu'il tenait dans ses bras.

Le docteur Elisabeth Weir avait vengé Atlantis.

Elle avait détruit le commandant Kolya Ascatus.

**Fin ! **

Je pense que c'est tout (encore que tout dépend de ce que Méline va nous écrire, héhéhéhé)


End file.
